One Step, Closer
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Kim Jongin yang payah ini, menyukai Oh Sehun. StalkerAu SchoolLife EXO Sekai Hunkai feat. KrisKai Up!ch.3
1. Chapter 1

**One Step Closer**

 **#1**

 **Hunkai**

 **Fluff-Romance**

 **Pg-13**

 *****  
 **Not mine, The cast isn't belong to me. They're just a cast, not a real person on the real story. This is just fic. Boys Love Fic.**  
 *****

 **I warn you, Its Boys Love fic. BoyxBoy.**

 **Dont like dont Read, Guys.**

 **be good readers, not a Siders.**

 **Happy Reads..**

* * *

"Kau kenapa?" Jongin tersentak oleh tepukkan pelan di bahunya. Dia segera menengok, menghela nafas lega karena hanya menemukan Sulli—gadis berambut pendek, Sahabatnya.

Sulli ikut berjongkok, mengintip objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Jongin dari balik semak-semak. Gadis itu mendengus, antara ingin tertawa dan muak dia melirik Jongin jengah.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

Jongin menggaruk pelipis, Terkekeh seadanya. Dia juga tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, toh itu benar juga. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan bayang Lelaki berseragam rapi di depan mading.

Sulli berdiri, menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya ke kelas saat Bell masuk berbunyi. Benar-benar bahkan di waktu kelas akan dimulai, Jongin masih ingin memperhatikan lelaki sok tampan itu?

Jongin terpaksa mengikuti Sulli, sesekali menengok ke belakang. Ia tersenyum lebar kala tanpa sengaja melihat orang yang disukainya terkekeh, pada temannya.

Kim Jongin sebenarnya hanya murid biasa. Yah, hanya murid bodoh yang mendapat ranking terakhir di kelas 1-5. Hanya nilai sejarah nya yang dapat diandalkan, yang lain? —Jangan harap. Dia tidak kaya, tidak juga memiliki banyak teman, Karena dia bodoh jadi hanya beberapa murid yang ingin sekelompok belajar dengannya.

Walaupun kata Sulli, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelek juga, Tetap saja—Dia merasa ciut jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan atau Baekhyun. Dengan modal wajah, Jongin mungkin bisa jadi model produk cemilan. Itupun kalau dia bisa.

Dengan suara yang aneh ini, Jongin tidak yakin ada yang ingin mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Banyak anak lelaki dikelasnya yang pandai bermain alat musik, tapi tidak dengannya—tidak satupun bahkan. Parah.

Tubuh nya ini tidak tentu, kadang kurus, kadang gemuk. Kulitnya gelap, tidak—Tan, Coklat Tan. Karena itu dia diejek Sulli Beruang gemuk. Menyebalkan.

Dia yang jelek ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, termasuk seseorang yang ceroboh. Makanya setiap ada festival budaya, Dia adalah anak yang dilarang ikut serta oleh teman sekelasnya. Jahat kan? Tapi mereka baik

"Mau kubantu?"

Jongin berbalik, secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lima tumpuk buku di pelukannya ke lantai. Mata nya tidak berkedip mendapati pangeran sekolah ada didepannya.

Jongin masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya bahkan setelah Si pangeran sekolah berdiri tegak memberikan buku-buku yang semula dijatuhkannya.

"Ini. Lainkali, tolong hati-hati."

Jongin memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang berjalan menuju meja baca di sudut perpustakaan. Sudut yang tenang. Sudut Khusus untuknya dimana hanya dia—Sehun, Si pangeran Sekolah yang duduk disana.

Setelah Sehun menjauh, Jongin melompat ingin berteriak sekerasnya. Astaga.. Itu tadi sangat..

akh!

Jongin membenturkan hardcover buku paket ke keningnya. idiot sekali.

* * *

"Jongin, aku duluaan!"

Jongin melambai pada Sulli yang berlari menerjang rintik hujan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil ayahnya. Sebenarnya mereka bisa pulang bersama, Tapi Jongin tidak terbiasa menaiki mobil. Jadi dia menolak tawaran Sulli.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dalam sekejap telapaknya telah basah oleh air langit yang cukup deras turun di sore hari. Hanya beberapa anak yang tinggal di sekolah saat ini, Ada yg menunggu hujan reda seperti dia, ada yang mengikuti jam tambahan, ada juga anak-anak ekstra kurikuler basket.

Jongin teringat sesuatu, Ia segera berlari melewati koridor kelas 2 lalu berhenti di ujung lorong, matanya menatap lapangan tengah dengan pandangan mencari.

Sekiranya ada beberapa anak perempuan dari balkon lantai dua yang bersorak saat anak-anak ekstrakurikuler basket mulai memantulkan bolanya. Sedang Jongin menempatkan dirinya duduk di bangku kayu depan ruang guru, melihat latihan mereka dari balik kaca di dinding koridor.

Karena hujan, seragam anak laki-laki yang bermain basket basah. Mencetak jelas bentuk tubuh mereka, menambah histeris gadis-gadis di lantai atas.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar, tersenyum sendiri tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip menatap objek yang kini berlari di sekitar ring.

'Sehun! Sehun!'

Jongin melonggokkan kepalanya mengintip ke atas, dia melihat berapa banyak gadis yang histeris. Lalu kembali menatap lapangan. Dia menaruh telapak tangannya pada kaca, Dia tertawa kecil sebagai bentuk senangnya saat Sehun berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring.

Dia menyukai Sehun, Tak banyak yang mengetahui itu. Tapi bisa dibilang, ada cukup banyak orang yang menyadari ini.

Berbicara tentang lelaki pucat itu, Jongin pikir tidak ada kesempatan mendekati nya. Sehun selalu jadi pusat perhatian, sedangkan Jongin yang kesepian harus bersembunyi dari keramaian. Sehun yang tampan juga hampir sempurna dan dirinya yang serba kecukupan. Jika dibandingkan lebih jauh ada banyak perbedaan.

Walau begitu, Jongin merasa buta sesaat— seperti itu lah filosofi cinta berbicara. Bukankah orang yang jatuh cinta akan memungkinkan segala cara?

Senyum Jongin melebar, Betapa senang dirinya ketika mendapati Sehun yang tertawa dirangkul oleh teman-teman nya penuh jenaka.

"ng, Jongin?"

Tubuhnya berbalik dengan cepat, mundur merapat pada jendela kaca dengan wajah panik. Dia terkejut menerima tepukan kecil di bahunya. Dan sedetik kemudian menghela nafas lega mengetahui itu hanya kakak kelasnya.

Seseorang lelaki tinggi tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan niat nya terkekeh akan prilaku lucu Jongin. Didekapannya terdapat beberapa tumpuk map berwarna kusam.

"Yifan sunbae, jangan mengejutkanku seperti tadi." Keluh Jongin mengelus dadanya.

Siswa tinggi itu hanya memberinya sebuah cengiran kecil. "Sorry. Oh, sedang apa disini sendirian?" Tanya nya mengintip kaca jendela dibelakang Jongin penasaran.

Jongin menggerakkan bola matanya ke segala arah, sedangkan jarinya menggaruk pipi—mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat.

"Uh, itu.. hanya um, berjalan-jalan." Yifan mendengus geli akan raut gugup Jongin yang berusaha berbohong.

"Sudahlah. Mau pulang bersama?"

Jongin melirik kebelakang sekilas. Ingin sekali ia menolak tawaran Kakak kelas nya ini. Tapi .. bagaimana ya?

"Ukh, Eum.. Ya baiklah."

Yifan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dia mendekap map dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya menggenggam Jongin mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **RnR?**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _NOTE : :_

 _buat ff lagi. Hunkai slight kriskai. :3 duh padahal numpuk pr tbc ff yng lainnya. akuh mah cuma manusiah biasah maaf yah/?/? aku sedang berusaha kok kawan xD_

 _Coba bikin ff yg konfliknya ringan gk terlalu rumit. ide cerita nya diambil dari biasanya. Biasalah ya, pasti ada kan dari kita yg pernah suka sama seseorang. Yg akhirnya malah jadi stalker yg ngepoin doi._

 _btw aku juga. Sekarang lg berusaha :''v . berusaha tegar. hidup memang kejam._

 _makasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang menjadi seorang pembaca yang baik. Karena kalian banyak penulis yang terinspirasi. karena kalian kami yg —semoga termasuk—penulis ini mendapat kepuasan batin membaca review. gk cuma aku kok, pasti kalian juga atau author yg lain. ^^ #Edisimalamaneh_

 _/3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Summer Time-**_

* * *

Seminggu lagi, Musim panas akan datang. Dan kelihatannya setiap teman Jongin memiliki rencana yang menyenangkan. Termasuk juga Sulli, satu-satunya sahabat Jongin. Sepertinya gadis itu akan berlibur ke luar negeri dengan keluarganya.

 _Payah_..

 _Ya_ , _payah_. Karena dibandingkan dengan mereka, Jongin justru berdiam diri di rumah. Ada banyak tugas tambahan dari guru Kang untuknya. Akibat nilai merah di beberapa mata pelajaran.

Lagipula kalau bukan itu, Jongin juga tidak tahu akan kemana dan menggunakan apa. Setelah diingat-ingat, Dia bukanlah anak keluarga yang berada. Harus banyak berhemat.

Jongin mendesah dengan wajah lesu, menelungkupkan kepalanya menghadap jendela di samping kiri. Matanya mengerjap, tanpa sengaja melihat punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya ada di tengah lapangan.

Dengan penuh penasaran ia, mendekat ke kaca—menempelkan wajahnya kesana.

 _O, itu Sehun.._

 _Tunggu? Sehun?_

Jongin tidak salah melihat, itu memang benar Sehun. Si pangeran. Si anggota Osis. Si sayap kiri anggota basket. Si tampan dari kelas unggulan. _Astaga.. benarkah?_

"A-apa yang.."

Jongin mengernyit melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di sana, di bawah terik matahari sendirian. Matanya bergulir menemukan seorang guru bahasa berdiri di dekat pohon cemara, bersilang tangan didepan dada. Mungkin Sehun melakukan sesuatu hingga dihukum seperti itu..

 _Ah,_ benar. Jongin ingat jika Sehun tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran bahasa. Kata jinki, dia akan tidur di kelas saat pelajaran dimulai. Katanya lagi, Pelajaran bahasa membuatnya tertidur.

Hal itu membuat Jongin terkekeh geli. Dari atas sini ia masih jelas melihat wajah kesal Sehun.

Sehun saat kesal selalu membuat wajah datar, tanpa emosi, terlalu ketara menunjukkan ketidaksenang nya pada sesuatu. Jongin tersenyum. Walau begitu Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Guru-guru menyukainya walau kadang beberapa kali Jongin mendengar lucunya cerita dari guru yang kesal pada Sehun. Antara harus dan tidak tega.

"Ya. Kim Jong In! Jika kamu tidak berniat belajar. Keluar kelas saja!"

Bahu Jongin tersentak. Ia berbalik dengan wajah melongo. Disekeliling, teman-temannya tertawa. Sedangkan di depan kelas, Guru Im berkacak pinggang melotot pada nya.

Jongin meringis, dengan segera membereskan peralatan tulis dan berlari keluar kelas.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kesekian kalinya ini Jongin dikeluarkan dari kelas. Walau sudah biasa, Jongin sadar hal itu akan berpengaruh pada rapor nya besok. Kan sayang kalau nilai moral atau perilakunya merah. Sama saja ancaman tinggal kelas. Memalukan.

Sekarang ia di taman belakang sekolah, mengunjungi Pohon besar yang teduh di tengah-tengah. Setiap ia dikeluarkan, tujuan nya adalah tempat ini.

Tempat yang menyenangkan, tenang dan indah. Banyak bunga yang ditanam disekeliling taman, mengundang kupu-kupu berbagai warna. Kalau di pagi hari pukul setengah tujuh, tempat ini ramai oleh kicauan burung.

Kalau Sulli bersamanya, gadis itu mungkin sudah memanjat pohon besar disana dan tidur di salah satu batang dengan nyaman. Sayang kali ini ia dikeluarkan sendirian. _Hm_..

Jongin menarik lututnya untuk dipeluk, ia berpangku dagu menatap lurus bunga sepatu yang tak jauh darinya. Hanya ini yang dilakukannya. Melamun. Apa yang orang bodoh tapi rajin seperti nya bisa lakukan? Oh ini benar-benar membosankan.

Sangat bosan. Hingga rasanya berat untuk sekedar berkedip. Matanya memberat. Keinginan terkuatnya adalah tidur.

Ya mungkin tak ada salah nya mencoba tidur disini sekali-kali.

* * *

"Tsk."

Sehun berjalan dengan sol sepatu yang keras berpijak di lantai. Menimbulkan gema suara setiap melangkah.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal sedang seragamnya hampir setengahnya basah oleh keringat.

Beruntung satu pelajaran selanjutnya adalah jam kosong. Karena dia tak mau masuk kelas dengan keadaan bau keringat. Sayang sekali, dia harus mengeringkan tubuhnya dulu.

Saat berjalan tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang lelaki tertidur di bawah pohon dengan lutut tertekuk. Dia mendekat. Menatapnya lebih jelas.

Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu, begitu pikirnya. Kedua matanya menelusuri sudut wajah Jongin. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar duduk didepan lelaki itu.

Mata bulat, hidung mungil, bibir tebal, pipi yang sedikit gemil, rahang.. dan rambut yang halus— _Eh_?

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya, ia terkejut menyadari baru saja mengusap surai lelaki didepannya. Dia harus mengakui jika rambut siswa ini sangat halus.

"Aa, kau Kim Jong In.." Gumam Sehun yang melihat nama Jongin di nametag.

Lelaki pucat itu terbuai oleh angin awal bulan yang segar, Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk disana menemani Jongin. Siapa pun Jongin ini, dia pernah mendengar namanya dari gurauan Baekhyun. Mungkin Dia teman sekelas Baekhyun atau sebagainya.

Sehun duduk bersila didepan Jongin. Dia memperhatikan wajah damai Jongin yang tertidur pulas.

 _Aneh_.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, tapi hampir semua temanku membicarakan nama mu."

Sehun tertawa kecil mengucap kalimat terakhir. Sejujurnya beberapa kali teman-teman nya sering membicarakan seorang lelaki pemalu dari kelas seangkatan mereka, yah termasuk dirinya.

Dua gadis di bangku belakang sering menjadikannya topik setiap jam kosong. Katanya 'Kim Jong in' ini sangatlah menggemaskan tapi sayang terlihat nakal diluar.

 _Well yeah.._

Sehun menganggukkan kepala membenarkan ucapan gadis itu tentang Jongin. Sekali lihat orang akan berpikir betapa urakannya Jongin sebagai siswa.

Tapi berbeda lagi dengan teman lelaki nya, setiap jam istirahat. Meja makan kantin adalah tempat mereka mendiskusikan kemanisan dan keluguan Jongin. Tubuhnya yang penuh lekukan. Atau bibirnya yang... kissable.

 _Uah_ apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Sehun menepuk keningnya dengan kekehan tidak percaya. Dia beranjak, membersihkan dedaunan kering yang menempel di celananya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Gumamnya mendengar bunyi bel pelajaran selanjutnya, namun setelahnya ia menunduk. Memperhatikan wajah Jongin lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Sambungnya dengan suara berbisik. Lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi area taman dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana.

* * *

Seperti biasa, disaat waktu pulang, Kakak kelasnya—Yifan akan mendatangi kelasnya. Lelaki itu mencolok dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam stylist nya. Beberapa teman perempuan Jongin selalu berbisik hal aneh tentangnya yang dijemput Yifan.

Mereka hanya iri. Jadi Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Itu hanya kebiasaan kecil para gadis. Bergosip. Heran sekali ia melihat mereka yang gemar membicarakan keburukan orang lain. Meskipun hanya simpang siur.

"Maaf Lama.." Jongin menghampiri Yifan yang bersandar di samping mading.

Yifan tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membenarkan tas di punggungnya asal. "Tidak. Pulang bersama?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya." Lelaki tan itu terkikik pelan. "Percuma menolak kan?"

Yifan tersenyum geli, menarik tangan Jongin untuk digenggam.

Mereka berjalan melewati gerbang, berhenti saat menemukan kerumunan di tengah jalan. Jongin dan Yifan saling berpandangan. Melempar kebingungan masing-masing lewat tatapan mereka.

Beruntung karena tubuh tingginya, Yifan bisa sedikit melihat kerumunan itu lebih jelas. Setelah tahu, Ia malah mendengus. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mengerjap seperti bocah bodoh.

"Ada apa, _Sunbae_?" Tanya Jongin menggoyang genggaman Yifan pada tangannya.

"Sehun." Jawab Yifan yang masih menatap lurus kerumunan didepannya. Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya mendapat jawaban pendek seperti itu. Ia kembali bertanya, ada apa dengan Sehun tapi Yifan tidak menjawabnya. tapi lelaki itu tetap menatap lurus kerumunan didepan mereka dengan pandangan seolah itu mengusiknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Yifan menghela nafas, menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera pergi dari Sana.

Namun Jongin menengok kebelakang, ia penasaran kenapa kerumunan itu mengelilingi Sehun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Kalau memang ada Sehun, dia ingin melihat lelaki itu. _Aduh_.

* * *

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

 _ **NOTE** : :_

 _Favorit bgt bayangin moment kriskai. duh duh duh.._  
 _Adegan pohon itu kyknya pasaran ya didrama drama. Hihi. Lalu yang cogan ke kelas buat barengan pulang juga hanya kejadian di drakor. di sini gk ada. TT_

 _Apa kali ini harus minta maaf lagi? Abis juga late bgt. Lama. Iya-iya tahu. Aku salah kok. :'3 maaf._

 ** _LY\3_**


	3. Chapter 3

Karena lusa sudah mulai liburan musim panas, Jongin harus merapikan loker nya. Banyak buku-buku paket penting berserakan didalamnya. Apalagi setelah liburan, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan ujian kenaikan kelas. Dia harus belajar giat untuk nilai lumayan agar tidak tertinggal kelas. Buat apa berharap nilai bagus, toh dia tau sendiri seberapa tinggi kapasitas otaknya.

Tas ransel di punggung nya memang terasa berat, tapi karena ini sudah semacam kebiasaan. Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa lelah menenteng beban di tubuhnya.

Jongin mendesah lega setelah melempar diri pada kursi tempat nya duduk. Hari ini khusus hari berbesih, hanya diisi dua jam pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan umum. Oh ya, Sulli belum kelihatan. Mungkin gadis itu tidak masuk. Dasar gadis bengal. Temannya itu sudah biasa membolos di hari bebersih kelas.

"Jongin, bisa tolong buang ini?"

Jongin memperhatikan seorang gadis pendek yang berjalan kearahnya susah payah bersama dua plastik besar sampah di tangannya. Kei, sekertaris kelas yang biasa menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain. Pasrah saja, ia berdiri mengambil alih sampah itu. Kasian juga melihatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kelihatannya juga berat.

"Buang ke belakang. Sudah tau kan tempat nya?"

Jongin mengangguk, dia pamit untuk segera pergi. Seperti nya, dua plastik ini hanya berisi kertas dan bungkus makanan. Uh, ini Ringan. Lalu kenapa gadis itu tadi berlagak seolah sampah ini berisi batu?

Saat melewati koridor, dia bisa melihat jika kelas-kelas lain juga sedang sibuk. Ada yang menyapu, menata bangku, meng-lap kaca, mengepel, menyiram pot dan hal lain yang tidak berguna dilakukan oleh beberapa gerombolan murid yang sama sekali tidak membantu teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat acuh dan hanya tertawa.

"Semuanya sibuk ya.." gumamnya mengomentari aktifitas para angkatannya di sekitar.

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga darurat, karena jarang dipakai..Sangatlenggang hingga gema langkahnya sendiri terdengar cukup jelas. Mencapai lantai dasar, ia berlari menuju pintu besi di dekat keranjang sapu lidi.

Saat dibuka, langsung saja Jongin terperangah oleh tubuh jakung Sehun di depannya. Keduanya dengan mata melebar saling memandang terkejut. Ada jeda panjang sebelum Sehun berceletuk.

"Butuh bantuan dengan..itu?" Ringis Sehun yang tanpa sengaja melirik dua plastik besar sampah tergantung di kedua tangan Jongin. Ia mengangkat alisnya heran karena tidak mendengar satupun balasan dari pertanyaannya.

Jongin seperti membeku, tubuhnya kaku. Matanya hanya bisa mengerjap menerima senyuman geli dari sang lelaki yang disukainya.

Oh, keberuntungan apa ini..

"Hey?" Sehun menegur Jongin dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu mulai merasa geli mendapati wajah bingung murid satu angkatan didepannya.

"Oh—" Jongin lantas tersadar, ia tertunduk meminta maaf akan sikapnya. Dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Ma-maaf." sambungnya pendek.

"Mau kubantu?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, meminta dua kantong sampah itu dari Jongin. "Biar ku masukkan ke pembakaran." Jelasnya membawa benda tadi mendekati sepetak tumpukan beton.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia heran mendapati Sehun berada disini. Padahal dia yakin kalau Sehun bukan merupakan seksi lingkungan, Kesehatan ataupun kebersihan di organisasi OSIS. Dia menoleh ke kanan-dan kiri, memeriksa apakah ada orang lain selain mereka. Beruntung nya, disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sehun bertepuk tangan, membersihkan debu hitam di telapak tangannya sambil berbalik pada Jongin. Dia melihat murid yang tempo hari ditemukannya di taman itu, sedang menatap ke sekeliling dengan raut—yang menurutnya lucu. Salah satu satu tangannya berkacak pinggang, memandangi ekapresi Jongin yang berubah. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya halus, menyadarkan Jongin dari keterdiamannya.

Dengan rasa canggung, Jongin tertawa walau tidak terlalu yakin ia sedang menertawai apa. "Aku tidak tahu jika pihak sekolah memelihara beberapa hewan di belakang bangunan." Ucap nya jujur.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin kau harus sering berkeliling." Dia berdiri disamping Jongin. Dan ikut memperhatikan beberapa kandang angsa dan kolam ikan tak jauh dari mereka. "Nama mu Jongin kan?"

Mendengar nya membuat kepala Jongin menoleh dengan cepat, ia berusaha menjawab tanpa terbata. "Oh! Benar! Ha—itu..Tau darimana?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada antusias yang tanpa disadari.

"Nametag mu." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah polos. Jongin langsung saja menunduk memegang nametag di dada kanannya.

Sehun terkekeh menangkap sebersit ekspresi kecewa di wajah tan Jongin, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun saat ditanya. 

* * *

Seperti biasa. Yifan terburu menelusuri lorong kelas Jongin. Ditempat yang sama, dia bersandar dengan tangan saling bersilang menunggu adik kelas nya untuk diajak makan siang bersama.

Lain dari itu, Jongin mengintip dari bawah jendela kelas. Ia melihat kakak kelas nya itu sudah siap berdiri bagai model didepan kelasnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, dia sudah tahu kenapa lelaki tinggi itu menunggu di luar. Mungkin mereka akan makan siang bersama hari ini. Atau juga tidak.. karena sebenarnya Jongin tidak betah berlama-lama duduk di samping Yifan.

Bukan apa-apa. Yifan memang kakak kelas yang baik, dan ramah. Tapi dibelakang itu, Ada beberapa siswi yang menyukai sunbae nya itu. Jadi.. yah, sudah pasti tertebak lah seperti apa suasana di kantin jika para gadis itu menemukan mereka berjalan bersama.

Lama menunggu, Yifan memicingkan kedua matanya. Kelas Jongin hampir kosong, dan ia masih menunggu anak itu keluar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin keluar dari kelasnya.

Yifan berjalan mengendap ke dalam, melangkah tanpa suara mendekati punggung yang tengah berjongkok di bawah jendela. Wajah nya berubah datar. Ia menarik kerah belakang Jongin tiba-tiba, hingga lelaki itu kewalahan untuk berdiri.

"S-sunba—uhuk!"

"Kenapa bersembunyi? aku menunggumu di luar." Tanya Yifan dengan raut heran bercampur kesal.

Jongin meringis, kerahnya yang ditarik ke atas tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa tercekik. Bukan menjawab ia malah pura-pura batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Melihatnya, Yifan pun melepaskan kerah Jongin kemudian mulai terkekeh. Dia menggeleng pelan meredam tawa nya.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Yifan akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terkekeh. Dia menatap Jongin dengan ulasan senyum tipis. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"itu.."

"Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman kenapa diam saja?" Jongin memiringkan kepala, menatap Yifan yang menggantung perkataannya. Sontak Yifan mendengus geli. "Atau..jangan-jangan Kau malah membenci ku?"

Karena ucapannya sendiri Yifan kembali tertawa. Membuat Jongin tergelak akan pendapat sepihak lelaki tinggi itu. Jongin semakin gelapan melihat wajah murung Yifan. Ah, benar-benar..

"B-bukan begitu, sunbae.." Jongin menggaruk pipi dengan lirikan mata canggung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut orang-orang berbicara yang tidak-tidak..uh?"

Yifan mendengus menyembunyikan senyumannya, ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Jangan terlalu naif." Yifan menyentil kening Jongin hingga lelaki tan itu mengaduh. "Orang berbicara dibelakang kan sudah biasa. Abaikan saja." Sambungnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah, Berbicara itu mudah.." gerutu Jongin menatap Yifan dengan wajah tertekuk.

Yifan terkekeh, menarik bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek mendekat. Ia melingkarkan lengannya disana, menyeret adik kelas manis nya berjalan menuju kantin sebelum jam makan siang habis.

 **O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

Seiring keduanya berjalan melewati barisan meja di kantin. Jongin harus menunduk menghindari macam-macam pandangan yang ditujukan pada nya. Walau biasa tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak merasa tidak nyaman jika mendapat perlakuan seperti ini setiap hari.

 _ingat lah. Ini terjadi setiap hari!_

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Yifan malah tersenyum miring saking senang nya melihat wajah Jongin yang malu. Lelaki tan di dekapan nya ini memang pemalu. Selalu merasa rendah diri. Lucu. Dan kikuk. Meski begitu Yifan tahu, kalau Jongin adalah pribadi yang baik. Zaman sekarang hampir tidak ada yang menghiraukan bagaimana pandangan orang lain pada dirinya. Tapi Jongin masih. Bukankah itu sedikit... menarik?

Yifan menyeret tubuh kurus Jongin untuk ikut berbaris di antrean panjang salah satu stand. Dia berdiri dibelakang Jongin. Sementara Jongin memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, matanya berpendar iseng memperhatikan sekitar kantin.

Sekilas ia sempat mendengar pekikkan beberapa gadis. Yifan pun memutar kepala, melihat tak jauh dari mereka—Sehun dan beberapa temannya melangkah kemari. Yifan mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka atas kedatangan Sehun. Namun raut wajah itu menghilang setelah Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Sunbae?!" Sentak Jongin menendang sepatu Yifan pelan, kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang nampan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Oh? Maaf. A—disana. Kita duduk disana saja."

Yifan mengambil salah satu nampan, kemudian berjalan beriringan mendekati meja persegi di dekat kolam pancur. 

* * *

Jongin berjongkok mengikat simpul tali sepatu nya yang lepas. ia segera berdiri mendengar namanya di teriakan cukup keras oleh pria tinggi, siapa lagi Itu Yifan. Jongin memperhatikan kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan yang dipakai lelaki itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada ekstrakurikuler, hyung?"

Yifan mengangguk, "hm." mengulas senyum tipis.

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya melihat lapangan di belakang tubuh menjulang Yifan. Lapangan utama sekolah sangat luas, dipakai untuk berbagai macam latihan cabang olahraga.

"Benarkah? apa?" tanya Jongin lagi. ia penasaran klub ekstra apa yang diikuti kakak kelasnya ini dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan nya itu.

"Volli." Yifan menyunggingkan seringai guna mengganggu Jongin yang kini sukses berdecak.

"terserah." Jongin membuang muka kesamping, menghiraukan kekehan menyebalkan Yifan. Kedua mata nya langsung membulat menemukan seseorang yang berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Maaf, Kau harus pulang sendiri. tapi jika kau mau, Kau boleh menu—"

"A! tidak apa. Aku pulang dulu. S-sampai jumpa besok." potong Jongin cepat tanpa menatap Yifan.

Yifan mengerjap melihat sosok Jongin sudah berlari keluar gerbang. ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kenapa anak itu?

 **o**

 **o**

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah lambat, sekitar Dua puluh meter di belakang punggung lelaki pucat yang berjalan didepannya. jemarinya memainkan kain kemeja seragamnya sampai buku kukunya memutih menahan rasa senang nya saat ini.

Ia menebak kemana kaki panjang itu akan pergi, tapi tidak satupun tujuan terpikirkan olehnya. karena Dia tidak pernah tahu apa kesukaan Sehun. memperhatikan lelaki itu cukup lama, ternyata tidak menjamin ia tahu semua hal tentang Sehun.

Sesekali Jongin harus bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik atau berlagak seperti orang lain saat Sehun menengok kebelakang. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak tahu tingkah nya membuat beberapa penjual kaki lima pinggir jalanan tersenyum.

Lama berjalan, Jongin baru tersadar Jika sekarang ia berada di distrik yang banyak berdiri pedagang kaki lima dan kios-kios yang menjual berbagai benda. kira-kira kenapa Sehun disini?

"eh? Sehun..kemana?" Celetuk Jongin dengan wajah melongo mencari sosok lelaki pucat yang diikuti nya.

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa ia memang kehilangan Sehun. Ah sayang sekali..

Disini terasa sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah itu penjalan kaki atau pembeli, mereka membuat Jongin sendiri harus berjinjit guna dapat melihat papan nama jalan—agar tidak tersesat.

Jongin menyerah, ia berjalan ke sembarang arah. Toh nanti pasti ia bisa pulang dengan cara lain. Dia sebenarnya kecewa tapi salah nya juga tadi melamun. Sudahlah. mungkin besok ada kesempatan lain.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan disamping dengannya, Jongin menoleh dan tanpa sadar memekik pelan.

"Sehun?!"

Sehun melambai dengan senyum kecil, "Hai." ia menatap Jongin geli. "Kenapa kau mengikuti ku, hm?" tanya nya santai.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata setengah membulat. "Ba—"

"Aku tahu." Sehun mengedipkan salah satu mata nya yang berhasil membuat Jongin bungkam.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Sehun setelah lama menunggu keterdiaman Jongin. Ia menoleh bersamaan dengan Jongin, mereka bertatapan.

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis, "Tidak menerima penolakan, ya." canda lelaki itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, ia melanjutkan langkah nya.

Jongin terpaku dibelakang. menatap punggung Sehun dengan pikiran kosong. Kemudian dengan kaku ia melangkah menyusul langkah kaki panjang Sehun.

"T-tunggu aku!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

-  
 _ **Note :**_

 _ ***celingukan**_  
 _ ***balik lagi**_  
 _ ***nyengir**_

 _ **tolong jangan tampar atau siksa saya karena jadi ilang beberapa minggu—mungkin bulan/?. ha-ha *tawa garing* kalian jangan marah ya? sebenarnya rutinitas pribadi gk begitu sibuk-sibuk amat. tapi yah, cuma butuh jeda aja. '-' jeda buat saya yg patah hati. maapin. yah.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hari pertama liburan musim panas dihabiskan Jongin sepenuhnya di dalam kamar. Membaca buku, Komik, bahkan mengerjakan tugas musim panas dari beberapa mata pelajaran. Membosankan. Yeah..

Jongin berputar lalu bergulung di balik selimut. Hari ini ia tidak memiliki satu pun rencana. Semua tugas nya telah selesai. Semua koleksi komik dan buku miliknya pun sudah terbaca. Tak lama ia mendengar suara ibu nya berteriak pelan memanggilnya. Tanpa berlama-lama Jongin segera keluar menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu di ruang tamu.

"Hai, Jong."

"Hyung?"

Ibu Jongin muncul membawa segelas limun, memberinya pada Yifan yang tengah tersenyum puas melihat wajah terkejut Jongin.

"Keluarlah main. Ini liburan mu. Jangan terus mengurung diri dikamar." Jongin terdiam merasakan usakan halus tangan ibunya pada rambut milik nya.

"Tapi bu ..."

"Kau ini masih muda. Bermain sedikit tidak apa." Jongin mendesah mendengar tutur ibu nya. Bukan itu masalahnya.

Yifan berdiri setelah menghabiskan segelas limun dan merangkul Jongin. Ia mengangguk meminta izin pada wanita paruh baya, ibu Jongin dengan senyum tipis.

Ibu Jongin mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil. "Ibu jadi sedikit tenang kau memiliki teman, Jongin.

" I-Ibu!"

"Haha.."

"Ah! Hyung, panas. Kita mau kemana?" eluh Jongin melihat pasrah tangan Yifan yang menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu menariknya berjalan menaiki sebuah bus.

"Pantai." Jawab Yifan singkat, menoleh sekilas untuk memberi Jongin senyuman.

Jongin mengibas tangannya di udara, Sebenarnya wajar dia bersikap seperti ini. Karena jujur saja, sepanjang kehidupan sekolah nya—Jongin tidak pernah memiliki inisiatif untuk pergi keluar atau bermain saat liburan musim panas. Ia lebih sering berdiam di rumah bersama keluarga nya dan menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu nya menonton acara kartun di pagi dan sore.

"Kenapa harus pantai." Yifan tertawa mendengar keluhan manis Jongin di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan ia mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

"Karena ini libur musim panas. Semua orang pergi ke pantai bersenang-senang. Jangan khawatir kau akan terkejut disana." Yifan mengacungkan jempol nya pada Jongin seolah menjamin adik kelas nya itu tidak akan kecewa atau merasa sia-sia pergi bersama nya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Yifan menyeringai, "seluruh klub olahraga di sekolah mengadakan pesta pantai. Dan aku mengajakmu."

Jongin melihat Yifan dengan wajah mengerut. "Bohong."

Yifan memutar bola mata nya. "Ya, terserah." timpal nya lelah. Jongin tertawa, memeluk Yifan berkata jika ia hanya menggoda nya.

"Jangan marah, Yifan hyung."

Sesampainya di pantai, Jongin dapat melihat seberapa padat nya tempat berpasir putih itu. Jongin juga mengenali beberapa wajah familiar disana. Wah ramai, begitu pikir nya kagum.

Jongin berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Yifan. Tangan kiri nya berpegang pada ujung kaos Yifan ketika kakak kelas nya itu berjalan menghampiri kerumunan kecil berjumlah lima orang yang duduk di bawah kanopi merah.

"Hei?" Sapa Yifan mengundang tawa teman-teman nya yang senang dengan kehadiran Yifan. Jongin membulatkan mata nya, Mereka—teman Yifan, semua nya memiliki tubuh yang tinggi.

Yifan tersenyum, menarik lengan Jongin yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Jongin menggeleng panik. "Hyung?!" bisik nya kesal.

Hening.

Yifan terheran melihat teman-teman nya berhenti tertawa, dia terkekeh geli mengetahui sebab wajah terkejut mereka. Dengan pelan dia menepuk bahu Jongin, lalu menarik adik kelas nya itu mendekat. "Ini Jongin. Adik kelas kita. Jongin, mereka adalah tim inti klub voli."

"Jongin, Jongin yang 'itu' ?" seseorang berambut hitam pendek bertanya denhan suara keras.

"Ya. Yang 'itu'."

Jongin mengerjap bingung, karena jelas yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya. Dengan perlahan Jongin melangkah mundur, berniat kembali bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Yifan. Melihat tingkah teman-teman nya serta Jongin yang pemalu membuat Yifan menggigit bibirnya lalu tertawa pelan.

Setelah berkenalan dengan teman-teman Yifan, Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Dia ingat jika Yifan mengatakan bahwa setiap ekstrakurikuler olah raga ada disini. Tapi.. Sampai sekarang, Jongin belum melihat Sehun dimana pun.

Sepertinya sebagian besar yang datang adalah kakak kelas. Jongin menekuk bibir nya kebawah, kecewa oleh pikiran nya sendiri. Dia tidak sadar dipandangi oleh setiap orang yang dilewati nya.

Dari jauh Yifan mengawasi punggung Jongin. Dia masih bersama teman-teman nya dan membiarkan Jongin berjalan sendirian. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir nya melihat naif nya Jongin yang tidak menyadari tatapan anak-anak sekolah pada nya.

"Hei!?"

Yifan bergumam, beralih melihat Zelo dengan alis yang bertaut menatap nya curiga. "Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan Jongin?"

Yifan memberi lelaki tinggi itu sebuah seringai.

"Rahasia."

Teman-temannya mendesah kecewa, mendorong punggung Yifan Jengah.

Jongin sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Cukup jauh hingga ia tidak lagi ada di sekitar anggota ekstra lainnya. Kini ia berada di dekat batu karang besar di ujung pantai. Ia berjalan menjauh bukan karena apa-apa. Jongin terbiasa sendiri, sangat aneh untuknya jika bertemu banyak orang yang jujur— tidak satupun dari mereka yang Jongin kenal.

Jongin menengadahkan kepala nya, melihat terik matahari yang kian meninggi.

"Oh, kau juga disini?"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak, Ia langsung berbalik melihat seseorang yang menegur nya.

Kedua manik Jongin membulat seperkian detik mengetahui jika itu adalah Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip memperhatikan dada bidang Sehun yang telanjang.

"Aa, Euh.. Ya." Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sehun memberinya senyuman tipis.

Kedua orang lainnya ikut menghampiri Jongin— Lebih tepat nya Sehun.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang dengan kaos tanpa lengan, Tubuhnya tinggi dengan rambut keriting berwarna coklat.

Sehun terkekeh, "Jongin, Mereka teman ku. Chanyeol, baekhyun dia Jongin." Sehun menekankan nama Jongin dengan seringai tipis membuat Jongin tak kuasa namun menunduk.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek—Baekhyun memekik tidak percaya kemudian membulatkan kedua mata nya, mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kepada Jongin. "Kim Jongin?!"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menerima tatapan tajam dari kedua sobatnya dengan kekehan geli. Seperti yang lalu, Mereka lah yang selalu membicarakan Jongin setiap hari nya di kantin sekolah. Bukan hanya mereka sebenarnya. Sepengetahuan Sehun, Dia lebih sering mendengar nama Jongin dalam gosip-gosip anak perempuan di ruang osis.

Chanyeol berdeham merasa malu akan sikap blak-blakan Baekhyun. Dia menyiku perut Sehun pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kalian saling kenal?" bisiknya pelan seraya melempar senyum pada Jongin.

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu lalu."

Sementara itu, Baekhyun menjabat tangan Jongin semangat. Dia terus-terusan memuji Jongin hingga Jongin sendiri harus menundukkan kepala nya malu. Tidak terbiasa mendapat banyak perhatian.

" Kau disini, berarti kau termasuk murid ekstrakurikuler olahraga?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan. Tapi Y-yifan hyung."

Kali ini Chanyeol memekik, Berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin. "Bangsat. Jadi murid tampan yang katanya selalu bersama mu itu Yifan?!" Jongin mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Namun lelaki itu hanya menggidikkan bahu nya.

"Euh, Apa?"

Baekhyun tertawa, menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin geli. Benar-benar seperti yang didengarnya. Jongin sangatlah lucu dan lugu. "Apa kau tidak tau seluruh sekolah membicarakanmu?"

Kedua mata Jongin lantas membulat.

Sehun terkekeh untuk kesekian kali, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Jongin menggeleng. Dirinya terdiam menatap pasir putih dibawah kakinya. Apa-apaan ini, Dia kira dia adalah murid biasa yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman dan yah..membosankan.

"Woah.." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terperangah bersamaan, kedua nya saling melempar pandang lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Hei, jangan aneh-aneh." Sehun datang di antara keduanya, menoyor kepala mereka.

Jongin menutup kedua telinganya segera ketika mendengar teriakan kesal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi disusul tawa halus darinya ketika Sehun bersikap seperti tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Sini, Sini. Ini klub basket."

Dikedua sisi Jongin berdiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat interaksi konyol teman-temannya dengan Jongin yang biasanya pendiam.

Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol menjauh, lalu menarik Jongin untuk dirangkul. Lelaki pendek itu menarik tubuh Jongin untuk serta mengikutinya mendekati beberapa orang di bawah tenda merah.

Orang-orang di tenda itu bersorak girang setelah melihat siapa yang berhasil Baekhyun bawa.

Kim Jong in.

"Guys, Kalian membuat nya takut." Sehun menyusul, muncul dari balik pohon kelapa.

Seseorang dengan celana pendek bergambar nanas meminta maaf, terburu Jongin mengangguk cepat serta langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika harus menjabat tangan semua orang.

Jongin mengintip dari sela poni nya. Kulit pucat Sehun mengkilap indah oleh keringat laki-laki itu. Wajah dengan rahang tegas itu bertambah menawan ketika ia tertawa. Jongin pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar karenanya.

Dia senang menerima ajakan Yifan untuk pergi keluar. Jika selama liburan seperti ini, Jongin yakin ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Oh, dia sangat beruntung hari ini. Dan Jongin benar-benar tidak mau pulang.

"Jongin?"

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Jongin segera berbalik, begitupun beberapa pasang mata lainnya.

Yifan mendorong teman-temannya, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud kasar—mereka pasti sudah mengerti dia hanya bercanda.

Lelaki tinggi maskulin itu menengok ke sekeliling, dia segera berdiri ketika tidak berhasil menemukan siluet mungil Jongin. Dia berjalan ke arah dimana ia terakhir melihat punggung sobat nya. Tapi nihil..

Hm, kemana dia?

Oh..

Itu dia. Yifan berjalan cepat kearah Jongin yang tengah membelakanginya. Dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menemukan Jongin. Fisik anak itu kurus penuh lekuk, kulit tan lembut, surai coklat ikal pendek dan kaki yang lebih ramping dari murid lain. Mungkin paling ramping di seluruh sekolah?

"Jongin?" panggil Yifan setengah berteriak.

Yifan menepuk kedua pundak Jongin khawatir— dia hampir mengira anak ini pulang tanpa nya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suata dehaman. Yifan berdecak, melirik malas lelako tinggi lainnya.

"What?"

"Bastard!" Chanyeol memekik, meninju keras lengan Yifan hingga lelaki itu mengerang nyeri.

"Kau tidak bilang jika kau mengenal Jongin. Kenapa tidak me—"

"Uhm,"

Chanyeol menutup mulut lebar nya, memutus perkataannya sendiri ketika sadar teman-temannya tengah memutar bola mata mereka padanya. Sementara itu Jongin mengerjap menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

Suasana seketika itu hening. Hanya terisi suara tawa Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol.." Sehun masih menertawakan Chanyeol walau temannya itu memberinya satu jari tengah yang semakin membuat perutnya geli.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya, menghadap Jongin yang tengah bertanya. "Kita pulang?"

Alis Jongin terangkat, "Sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengerang, merangkul bahu Jongin dari belakang. "Oh, ayolah, Kita bisa bermain bola voli pantai. Kalian jangan pulang. Hari masih panjang." kedua alis Baekhyun naik-turun seolah tau kemana arah bujukannya akan berakhir.

Jongin menatap Yifan.

Setelah memastikan Sehun jauh dari Jongin. Yifan mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Jongin dan Baekhyun memekik senang bersamaan.

"Oh yey!"

 **To be Continue..**

 **Note :**

 ** _tolong dimaklum i ya, kalo ini g serapih biasanya. update nya lewat aplikasi ffn sih. haha.._**


End file.
